


Deep in my Heart, Deep in my Soul

by promprom11



Series: Hala Hala [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abused Wooyoung, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Crying, Evil Choi San, F/M, Hurt Hongjoong, Hurt Jongho, Hurt Mingi, Hurt Seonghwa, Hurt Wooyoung, Hurt Yeosang, Hurt Yunho, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mean Choi San, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Top Choi San, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11
Summary: Ateez is the hottest boy band on the rise and nothing could break them apart, but when San cheats on Wooyoung, all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho & Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: Hala Hala [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Deep in my Heart, Deep in my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream that San was evil, so I had to turn that dream into a reality. Also remember that English is my second language, so please bare my grammar mistakes. Also I DO NOT support Rape or Bullying, this is purely fictional ( This warning is for that one person who will make a big fuss over this ). Without further ado, Stream Answer.

Papa Shibur: I can't make it to our date tonight, sorry Woobear

Ladybug: San please don't cancel on me again, it's only one day every two weeks and we don't have a busy schedule. 

_Read at 7:35 pm_

Wooyoung looked at the clock, it was now 1:39 a.m and Wooyoung was about to give up on waiting for San to come back to the dorm. "Where the hell are you"? He thought, wanting San to come home, already forgiving San for canceling their date night again, and instead worrying about him.

It wasn't the first time San did this, it was actual his fifth time in a row doing that. Wooyoung wondered where things went wrong, and even his band mates were noticing the sudden change involving San and Wooyoung. It was as if San ignored Wooyoung's prescense and was only somewhat affectionate out in public. As Wooyoung broke out of his thoughts, he heard giggling, giggling that sounded female.

Wooyoung's heart dropped when he heard the sound that followed after the giggling. Wooyoung was torn on between letting them continue, after all his ears could be deciving him or going down there to give San a piece of his mind, however there would be no doubt that San was cheating on him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle that pain.

However it seemed that the universe was against him as the bedroom door opened and San tumbled in with some girl, that look familiar but he couldn't he really see since the lights were off. "Why are you late, and who is she"? San opened the light, finding Wooyoung sitting in his bed, and just sighed.

"Out" was the only response San gave and it made Wooyoung angry, but when he heard the girl giggling he completely snapped. "Out, really San, so you decided to cancel our date night to go out with some girl" and San shrugged, "She, is only a friend". However as Wooyoung eyed San, the rumpled clothes and matching bruised lops, and the obvious hickies littered down San's neck told a different story. 

"Get out" and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to prevent any tears from spilling, while hugging himself tight as he heard the door shut as the pair left Wooyoung alone, crying to his hearts content. He was done with San's bull, the fucker didn't even really answer his question, but that didn't meant that it didn't hurt.

When Wooyoung woke up, the memories of last night came flooding to him and Wooyoung had to calm himself down, not wanting to believe yesterday even happened and he and San had gone to the aquarium to see the animals instead. As he looked at the mirror he only saw an ugly human being. 

_Disgusting_

_Fat_

_Useless_

_No wonder San cheated on you_

"No, San would never" He told himself and the more he said it to himself, the more he believed it. When he was done fighting his inner self, he heard the sound of water running and it was only then when he heard a faint, _Ping_ come from somewhere around the room. 

As he looked for the source of the sound, he saw San's phone on the dresser. He looked around for anything that could give away his position and when he found nothing, he moved closer to the phone. He didn't want to be the crazy girlfriend and look at his boyfriends texts since that was a huge invasion of privacy, but when he heard another _Ping_ , he couldn't help but be curious.

So when he opened the phone and applied the password (Shibur) he looked at the texts. If Wooyoung knew the events that would take place if he opened that phone, he would have never opened it. However when he looked at the texts, his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

Jennie: Last Night was fun, but it would have been better if that annoying boyfriend of yours didn't interfere

"Jennie" he said out loud, so Jennie his bias in BlackPink was the one sleeping with his man behind his back. Now all the smirks she sent his way during award shows made sense. _That Bitch._

San: Right, honestly he's so annoying, like do only reason I'm still with him is because the sex is amazing. Like how tdoes he not see it, I don't even kiss him as much, I always cancel date nights, and I basically ignore him.

Jennie: Stupid bitch, anyway I can't wait for our next meeting, Kai can't satisfy me, only your big cock can.

San: His baby dick couldn't satisfy Hongjoong and he's a slut

Jennie: Lol, I'm only with him for the money. Anyways when are you gonna take the trash out, and ditch him.

San: I'll try

Wooyoung felt his heart break at the texts, and he knew he had to confront him. Wooyoung was angry and sad and he wanted answer

**Author's Note:**

> This had been in my drafts for a month now, and so I'm posting it now so that it saves my work.


End file.
